Rock lee makes love to sakura haruno
by HiddenLotusQueen19
Summary: Rock lee makes love to sakura haruno


This is a story about rock lee and sakura haruno, i don't own the characters in this story. The story contains hardcore sex, if your under 18 don't continue reading pass this message. Otherwise have fun and please review.

One day sakura was walking to her favorite snack store until someone ran up to her and starting hugging her tightly, when she noticed who it was she screamed " lee get off me! " Then she noticed that it had been 2 years since they seen each other, lee blushed and said " i couldn't stop thinking about you. " Then it started to rain heavy, sakura screamed " fuck, my hair is going to get wet! " Lee had wrapped his arms around her head and said " you can stay at my place. " Sakura blushed and said " thank you. " When they got to lees place, he sat her down and said " i will go get your bath ready. " Sakura picked up a comic that lee was reading, then she heard him call her " your bath is ready. " She got up and walked over to the bathroom, lee smiled and said " take as long as you need. " As sakura was sitting there she asked herself " why would lee still care about me? " Then she heard the bathroom door open and lee said " when your done i got you a present. " Sakura finished up her bath and got changed into the green night clothes that lee gave her, then sakura went out into the living room and seen lee was standing there holding something for her. Sakura blushed and asked " can i have my present now? "

Lee walked up to sakura and said " here you go. " Sakura opened the box to find a necklace with here name in it, she smiled and had lee help her put it on. Then lee grabbed her hand and said " i understand if you don't have feelings for me, it's just i know how much you have been suffering. " Sakura smiled and said " it's not that i don't have feelings for you, it's just your way too nice to me. " Lee pulled sakura closer and whispered " please let me love you. " Sakura blushed and said " but i can't. " Then lee pinned her onto his couch, he pulled her shirt off and said " don't fight me. " Sakura blushed and pushed lees hands away when he tried to take off her bra, lee blushed and said " i'm not going to stop. " Sakura blushed as lee took her bra off and looked at her small boobs, lee blushed and said " your boobs are beauitful. " Then lee started to finger sakura slowly, as lee started this sakura tried to move away but lee pulled her right back and said " i'm only here to love you. " Sakura blushed and even started to moan his name softly, then lee took off her pants and started to pull down her underwear when sakura slapped lees hands away.

Lee tied her hands to the top of the couch and whispered " i'm not going to hurt you. " As lee was pulling down her underwear, she started to scream so lee decided to cover her mouth and asked " why are you afraid of me loving you? " Sakura blushed and screamed " no one ever loved me! " Lee blushed and said " well i love you. " Sakura blushed and tried to move away again but lee pulled down her underwear, as he was going to eat her out she tried to break free again. Lee blushed and asked " are you a virgin? " Sakura blushed very hard and screamed " don't ask me that! " Lee blushed and said " please don't be scared of me." Sakura blushed and tried to move away but lee tighten his grip and asked " are you scared of being hurt again? " Sakura blushed and cried " i have been hurt so much. " Lee blushed and decided to start licking her pussy slowly to get her aroused, then sakura moaned " oh lee, don't stop. " Lee blushed very hard and asked " what was that? " Sakura blushed very hard and turned her head away but lee turn it back gentely and asked " did you like what i just did? " Sakura blushed and whispered " don't ask me that. "

Lee blushed and increased his speed, sakura screamed " just like that lee! i'm going to cum soon! " Lee blushed and increased his speed until sakura screamed " i'm cumming so hard! " Lee blushed and asked " can i fuck you? " Sakura blushed very hard and screamed " please don't! " Lee ignored her and lined his big cock up with her pussy and started to push deep inside her but sakura screamed " it fucking hurts! " Lee blushed and whispered " it's okay, i'm right here. " Sakura blushed and said " it hurts. " Lee blushed and said " hold my hand. " Sakura blushed and held lees hand tightly until he felt her grip loosen then he started thruting his hips softly. Sakura blushed and moaned " fuck me harder. " Lee blushed and started thrusting even harder until sakura screamed " it feels so good! " Lee blushed and whispered " i'm going to fuck you until you go numb. " Sakura blushed and screamed " fuck me faster! " Lee blushed and increased his speed until sakura screamed " i'm fucking cumming so fucking hard! " Lee blushed and screamed " i'm cumming so hard too! " When they calmed down lee blushed and asked " do you want to be my girlfriend? " Sakura blushed and said " sure. "

As they were walking towards their bedroom sakura stopped lee and asked " why do you want me? " Lee blushed and said " i love you because you complete me. " Sakura blushed very hard and asked " can we go to sleep because i'm really tired? " Lee blushed and said " sure, whatever you want. " As sakura climbed into her new bed, she blushed and said " i love you. " Lee blushed very hard and said " i love you too. " As lee got into bed, he felt his lovers hand stroke his cock very hard that he screamed " i'm going to fucking cum! " Sakura blushed and whispered " cum for me, my handsome devil. " Lee blushed and screamed " i'm cumming so hard! " Lee blushed and whispered " keep teasing me like that. " Sakura blushed and kissed her lovers neck softly, as she started to suck more than kiss, she felt lees hands unbuttoning her bra. Sakura blushed and whispered " i love you. " Lee blushed and whispered " i love you too. " Sakura blushed and cuddled up next to lee and started to fall alseep when she felt a soft kiss on her forhead, she blushed and whispered to herself " i'm finally happy. " They fell asleep so calmly.

Thank you for reading my story, if you liked it then let me know if you would like to get chapter 2.


End file.
